Basket style article carriers of the type in which a pair of telescoping handle panels joined to one end of the carrier are arranged in telescoping relation with a similar pair of handle panels joined to the other end of the carrier are overlapped in such a way as to afford a four ply handle portion in which finger gripping apertures are formed. Such carriers afford adequate strength in the handle region for carriers of this general type. An example of a carrier of this type is shown in expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,452.
Basket style article carriers in which the side and end walls are of the same height as the medial partition structure are normally formed with a two-ply medial partition and finger gripping apertures are formed in the upper portion of the face contacting medial panels. In carriers of this type, maximum stress is applied to the medial panels near the ends of the finger gripping apertures. In the past, it has been customary in order to overcome this weakness to use rather thick paperboard stock to form such carriers in order to obtain adequate handle strength at these points of weakness.